The Pain of Love
by VirgoNeko47
Summary: Naruto is in pain. Deep, ravaging, emotional pain. Sasuke is in pain as well. Constant, agonizing, emotional and physical hurt. Will the two ever be cured of their illnesses? What is the antidote for unrequited love? Is there even one at all ? (YAOI. SASUNARU. LIME. IMPLIED LEMON.)


"Why? Why couldn't it have been Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan?" Naruto Uzumaki says to himself with his face in his moist palms. Tears stream down his face as he sits on the edge of his bed.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Naruto's cell phone is buzzing from an incoming text message.

He ignores the noise and continues to cry.

After a few more minutes of sobbing and the phone ringing, Naruto dries up the tears and wipes his face on his black jacket sleeve.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

They blond perks up and looks towards the door.

The pale white door suddenly swings open.

A tall, dark, handsome young man enters through the entrance to Naruto's home.

The boy shakes his dark spiky hair and water droplets spray everywhere.

"I hate rain." He says as he closes the door behind him.

Naruto's face pinks a little bit and he turns away from the older male to look out the window in front of him.

"Why wouldn't you answer me, stupid? I've been calling and texting you for hours." The raven-haired boy exclaims.

"I'm not in a good mood, Sasuke. Go away." Naruto says nonchalantly.

Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto's best friend and teammate from Kakashi Hatake's Ninja Squad Seven. They'd been through a lot together and were very close. Naruto even gave Sasuke a key to his house so he could come in anytime.

"'Go away'? But I just got here. Besides, I have a house key. YOU have it to me, dobe. I think I have the right to stay here as long as I want." Sasuke says as he twirls a keychain, with a house key attached, around on his pointer finger and walks towards Naruto.

"I know... but..." Naruto begins but then stops. His voice is low and full of sadness.

"'But' what? You really want me to leave?" Sasuke asks as he back-tracks while still looking at Naruto.

"No!" Naruto lunges off of his bed and locks eyes with Sasuke, "I-I mean... I-I don't care. Leave if you want." Naruto says. His voice sounds painfully scratchy. He looks deep into Sasuke's eyes and then looks away quickly.

Sasuke stops in his tracks and looks at his best friend strangely.

"What's wrong, Naruto? I know something's up." Sasuke asks as he walks closer to Naruto.

Naruto just looks down to the floor and turns his back to Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke says as he walks right up behind Naruto and places a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto flinches under the unexpected touch and he moves up a little bit.

"... Naruto?" Sasuke asks and pulls on the blond's shoulder.

Naruto's shoulders begin to shake and shudder violently.

"Hey, Naru-" Sasuke gets cut off.

Naruto turns around and lurches forward into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke's shirt front instantly becomes drenched and stuck to his chest.

Naruto cries intensely and wraps his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly places his arms around Naruto's thin body and returns the hug.

He drops his keychain to the floor and begins patting Naruto on the back.

"Shh... It's okay, dobe." Sasuke tries to soothe as he continues to hug Naruto tight.

"S-Sasuke... D-do you think people l-love me...?" Naruto asks as he looks up at Sasuke with blue eyefuls of tears.

"Of course. You've saved the Leaf Village multiple times. You're a hero. People love heroes." Sasuke encourages with a slight smile.

Naruto drops his gaze to Sasuke's shirt front. He slowly rests his head on Sasuke's chest and closes his eyes, salty, hot tears still dripping from the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke blushes at how affectionate his friend is being and pats Naruto's back.

"... S-Sasuke, h-have you ever loved someone but they didn't love you back?" Naruto questions.

"Like, unrequited love?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Exactly..." Naruto answers.

"... Yeah, I guess." Sasuke says with a slight frown.

"Really?" I don't know how. You're such a stud." Naruto says without thinking.

Sasuke blushes and looks at Naruto awkwardly.

"I-I mean, that's w-what all of the girls say..." Naruto stutters and blushes.

"... Do you have unrequited love, dobe?" Sasuke questions Naruto and looks into his eyes.

Naruto looks down at the floor and slowly nods.

"How do you know it's unrequited?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto shrugs half-heartedly and pushes away from Sasuke. He mopes over to his bed and sits down, looking out the window at the cold, dreary rain and gray sky.

Naruto's eyes are glazed over and spacey and his spiky blonde hair moves slightly from the breeze flowing through the open window.

Sasuke frowns at Naruto and drudges over to stand beside his bed.

Naruto's gaze doesn't shift to Sasuke. He just stares emotionless into Konoha.

"Talk to me, bud. That's what I'm here for." Sasuke encourages.

"I don't know what to say, Sasuke..." Naruto responds.

"Well, first off, who's the person you like?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto doesn't reply. He just hangs his head.

"... It is a person, right..?" Sasuke questions with a freaked-out expression.

"DATTEBAYO! Of course it's a person, Sasuke!" Naruto screeches with a red face and glares at Sasuke.

"What? You never know. Kiba likes dogs." Sasuke says.

"Not like that! Akamaru is his best friend! He doesn't have sex with dogs!" Naruto argues.

Sasuke chuckles and places a hand on Naruto's head. He ruffles up the blond's hair a bit.

"I was just joking, dobe."

Naruto blushes and growls.

"... Who was your unrequited love, Sasuke? Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks and looks up at Sasuke.

"'Was'? You mean who 'is'?" Sasuke questions.

"I guess. But do you still have the unrequited love?" Naruto asks puzzled. Naruto thought that there was no way in hell that Sasuke could STILL have the one-sided love.

"Yeah. Probably will forever, too. ...And no, it's not Hinata-chan." Sasuke states and removes his hand from Naruto's head.

He walks over to the other side of Naruto's bed and sits down so that they are back-to-back.

"...Who is it then?" Naruto asks curiously, turning his head sideways so that he can see Sasuke out of the corner of his right eye.

"Does it really matter?" Sasuke asks and throws his head back, semi-aggravated.

"Yeah, it does. You're my best friend. I want you to be happy, Sasuke." Naruto smiles and turns his body around on the bed to face Sasuke's back.

Sasuke tilts his head forwards and bites his bottom lip.

"...Naruto... Would you... still like me if I told you that I thought I was... different?" Sasuke asks seriously and turns around on the bed to face Naruto.

"Of course, Sasuke! I'll be your best friend forever! No matter what! Believe it!" Naruto reassures happily with a wide, toothy smile.

Sasuke grins slightly and nods slowly.

"I want you to be happy, too, Naruto." Sasuke says and looks at Naruto's face.

Naruto's face was the same as ever. Messy blonde hair framing his face, bright, brilliant blue eyes that shined like jewels, little button nose, mouth full of pearly white teeth, and those little whisker scars on his cheeks from being the nine-tails' jinchûriki.

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm from looking at Naruto too long. The same happened with Naruto.

"...Uhh, I have an idea, Sasuke... What about if we both promise to confess our love to our crushes at the same time? That way, if either one of us gets rejected, the other is there for them." Naruto suggests, his face still pink.

Sasuke blushes deeper and looks down at his lap.

"I-I don't know... I guess..." Sasuke stutters a reply.

"Alright then! We'll do our confessions... ... ...When do you wanna do this?" Naruto stops and then thinks.

"Uhh, tomorrow? Maybe?" Sasuke offers.

"Sure. Let's do it then." Naruto says with a warm smile.

Sasuke gulps and gets up from the bed.

"Uh, I'm gonna go home now, dobe. I'll see you tomorrow. Text me or call me whenever you want us to go 'confess'. And let me know where to meet up with everyone. I gotta, ya know, ask the person if they'll meet me first." Sasuke finishes and walks towards the door.

"Sure thing, Sas. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto says and leaps off of the bed with a smile.

Naruto scrambles up to Sasuke and hugs him quickly from behind.

"Good night. Be careful going home, Sas." Naruto says and nuzzles into Sasuke's back a little.

Sasuke blushes bright red and shrugs off Naruto.

"Good night to you, too, usuratonkachi. Sleep tight." Sasuke says in a low voice as he opens up Naruto's front door and steps out into the rain, never looking back.

Naruto stands at the door and watches Sasuke walk into the rainy, dusky night until he disappears down the street.

Naruto frowns and closes the door slowly.

He puts his back against the door and slides down to the floor to sit with his elbows on his knees. He hangs his head and looks at the hardwood floor.

"... I love you, Sasuke..." Naruto sighs and tears begin to well up in his eyes.

*Meanwhile with Sasuke*

{[ (A/N: Keep in mind, Sasuke doesn't live but about a block away from Naruto in this story. About a 1-3 minute walk.)]}

Sasuke opens his apartment door and walks in, shutting and locking it behind him.

He's sopping wet from the walk home in the pouring rain. He lingers into his bedroom and puts his keys and wallet down on the bedside table.

Sasuke retrieves his cell phone from his pocket and presses the small button that automatically shows him his pictures. He scrolls through them and finds a picture of him and Naruto at Ichiraku. Naruto had somehow talked Sasuke into taking a photograph with him and Naruto was smiling ear to ear with his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and his tan face smushed against Sasuke's pale face.

Sasuke smiles half-heartedly at the duo and closes his phone, sliding it on the bedside table along with his wallet and keys.

He then migrates into his bathroom and strips down to nothing. After grabbing a towel and laying it on the counter, Sasuke gets into his shower and turns on the water.

Sasuke stares at the wall of the shower and leans his head forwards to press against the wall as hot water runs down his cheeks.

"...Stupid dobe... I love you..."

*The Next Day*

"Ugh..." Naruto groans as he raises up out of the floor and scratches the back of his head, "I must've fallen asleep here last night."

He glances across the room at his clock and reads seven o' clock.

"Eh, well at least I didn't sleep late. I have to get up and going." Naruto stands up and stretches.

After eating breakfast and getting a quick shower, Naruto heads out of his apartment and goes into town.

'Today is confession day... ...I need to check with Sasuke and see what time he wants to meet up.'

Naruto stands aside from the main street and leans up against a wooden fence. He retrieves his cell phone from his pocket and presses and holds down the 2 button. Sasuke is 2 on his speed-dial.

Naruto holds the phone up to his ear and waits.

...And waits some more.

"What? He won't answer? Sasuke always answers as soon as I ring him..." Naruto asks himself aloud.

He holds down the 2 again and presses the phone to his ear.

"Inbox is full. Please try again or call back later." The other end of the phone speaks to Naruto.

"Grr! Why won't he answer me?!" Naruto growls.

He slams his pointer finger into the 2 button and holds the phone up to his ear agitatedly.

"Last time, Sasuke. ANSWER ME." Naruto seethes into the phone's mouthpiece.

... No answer. Again.

"That's it. I'm coming, Sasuke! And you're gonna get it for not answering me!" Naruto declares and stomps off down the road.

After a few minutes of stomping and fuming, Naruto arrives at Sasuke's apartment.

"Sasuke! Open up!" Naruto shouts as he bangs on the door with his fists.

No response.

"Sas! Dude! Teme! Wake up and answer me!" Naruto hollers and hits the wooden door hard.

Sasuke still wouldn't answer.

Naruto growls at the door. "Fine. I know another way in anyways."

Naruto reaches into his pocket and fiddles around for his keychain. He pulls it out of his pocket and fingers through the assorted keys.

"Yup. You're getting it now, Sasuke..." Naruto mocks as he fits a red key into the door's key hole.

Naruto cracks open the door with a twist of the handle as he mutters on about how annoying and a pain in the butt Sasuke is.

"Sasuke! You here? Why wouldn't you answer me?! I called you three times! With no answer! Explain, Uchiha!" Naruto bellows throughout the apartment as he walks through the doorway.

No one responds.

Naruto presses open Sasuke's bedroom door slowly and pokes his head in.

"...Sasuke? You there?" Naruto whispers into the dark room.

"Mn..." Someone grunts.

"Sasuke?" Naruto says with a wide smile and steps into the room.

"Mmm..." A deep groan resounds from the covered bed.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you answer me?" Naruto rushes to Sasuke's bedside and looks down.

"Na... Nnn..." Sasuke mumbles.

"Sas?" Naruto asks as he looks at the little bit of spiky raven hair sticking out from under the blankets. Sasuke's whole body is underneath except for the top of his head.

"You okay, teme?" Naruto questions and grabs the top of the navy blue blanket covering his best friend. He carefully pulls the cover down to reveal Sasuke's pale visage.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice breaks as he sees Sasuke.

Sasuke has tears streaming down his cheeks from his closed eyes, wetting his pillow.

"He's crying in his sleep?" Naruto asks himself and lowers his head near the raven's.

Naruto hears Sasuke's shallow breathing and swallows down the hard lump of sadness in his throat.

'Why is he crying?' Naruto wonders.

"Sasuke... Wake up. Are you okay? What's wrong?" Naruto asks and nudges Sasuke's covered shoulder.

"Nnn... Na... Ru..." Sasuke murmurs unconsciously.

"Sas? Please wake up... It's Naruto. I came here to a check on you..." Naruto explains as he nudges Sasuke again.

Sasuke doesn't wake up still.

Naruto huffs lightly and pulls down the blanket a little more.

'I know Sasuke sleeps shirtless, so maybe if I turn down the blanket and the cool air touches him, he'll wake up.' Naruto thinks to himself.

Naruto's eyes widen as he pulls down the blanket to reveal Sasuke's shoulders and chest.

Sasuke has countless large, bloody cuts down his shoulders and across his chest.

"Sasuke! Wake up! Now! What happened?!" Naruto begins to yell and gently touches one of Sasuke's cuts on his shoulder.

Tears begin to stream down his whiskered cheeks at the sight of an injured Sasuke.

"Mmm..." Sasuke finally awakens and looks up.

"Na-Naruto?!" Sasuke says loudly, surprised at the sight of his friend hovering over him.

Sasuke quickly sits up and jerks the blanket up over his upper torso with one hand while using the other to wipe his tears away involuntarily.

"What happened to you, Sasuke? Are you okay? Who hurt you?" Naruto asks seriously, despite wiping away tears, and sits down on the edge of the Uchiha's bed.

"W-what are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asks, trying to act clueless.

"Those cuts... On your chest and shoulders. I saw them. And you were crying. What's wrong?" Naruto explains and points to Sasuke's injured flesh beneath the blankets.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. What're you doing here?" Sasuke asks, trying to avoid Naruto's gaze and words.

"SASUKE. What's wrong? Now don't act stupid. I KNOW something's up. Where the hell did those cuts come from?" Naruto interrogates relentlessly.

"They're just scratches. No big deal." Sasuke answers shortly as he looks away from Naruto's face.

"Scratches? From what I saw, they looked deep. How'd you get them? Let me see again..." Naruto says as he begins to pull down the covers.

"NO!" Sasuke yelps and pulls the blanket back up over himself.

Naruto immediately recoils backwards. He looks at Sasuke's troubled expression.

"Sasuke..." Naruto says quietly and slowly reaches out to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, careful to not place it where he had seen a cut.

Sasuke doesn't move.

"... Did you make those incisions yourself, Sasuke?" Naruto asks, his heart clenching tightly in his chest.

Sasuke just looks down at his lap.

Naruto hears a soft 'plop' and looks at Sasuke to see a tear drip from his cheek onto the blue bed sheet below.

Naruto's golden eyebrows furrow together and he frowns.

"You know, you can tell me what's bothering you, Sasuke. I'll try to help in any way I can. ...'Cause that's my ninja way." Naruto smiles and adds in, trying to help lighten the mood.

Sasuke just keeps his head hung down and the tears continue to fall.

Naruto's chest tightens at the failed attempt.

Naruto looks at Sasuke's hunched over figure.

He sits down on the bed beside Sasuke and slowly puts his arm around his best friend's back, in a half-hug, so to speak.

"It's okay, Sasuke... I'm here for you." Naruto soothes.

Naruto hears Sasuke sniffle and then he feels pressure on his own shoulder.

Sasuke had placed his bed head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto feels a blush creep along his cheeks and silently thanks God that the lights are dim from the doorway.

Naruto begins to rub Sasuke's back gently with his hand to calm him down.

"Naruto..."

Naruto perks up and looks down at Sasuke.

"Thank you..." Sasuke says groggily and lightly nuzzles into Naruto's shoulder.

"F-for what, teme?" Naruto stutters and blushes deeper crimson.

"...For being there for me. ...And for being my best friend." Sasuke declares, now calmly and without tears.

"N-no problem, Sas. You're there for me, so it's only fair." Naruto states and grins.

Naruto stops rubbing Sasuke's back and places his arm around Sasuke's back again.

"... Sasuke. I want you to answer me now. ...Where did those cuts come from and why were you crying?" Naruto quizzes seriously.

Sasuke inhales and exhales deeply.

"I was crying because I had a nightmare. ...And the cuts..." Sasuke trailed off and looked down at his lap.

"...You did them?" Naruto suggests.

Sasuke slightly nods.

"...Why would you do that, Sasuke? Why?" Naruto urges and looks at Sasuke sternly.

"...Because I'm in pain." Sasuke answers.

"Pain from what? Where does it hurt? I'll take you to the hospital. Get it checked out." Naruto says and begins to stand up.

Sasuke grabs Naruto and forces him to stay seated.

"A doctor can't heal this pain, Naruto." Sasuke states sadly.

Naruto remains seated as he contemplates what Sasuke said.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto speaks up.

"...You have an incurable disease?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke mentally facepalms himself.

"No, dobe." Sasuke sighs, amazed at the level of naïvety Naruto possesses.

"Then what pain, Sasuke? I'm confused..." Naruto admits.

"...My heart hurts, Naruto. My heart." Sasuke confesses and hangs his head.

Naruto just looks at Sasuke and frowns. His insides feel all twisted and his chest begins to hurt.

"...Can I do anything, Sasuke?" Naruto asks in a low voice.

"Not unless you're Cupid with those love-inducing arrows." Sasuke says.

Naruto looks at Sasuke as realization hits him.

"...You're in love with someone who doesn't love you back..." Naruto speaks slowly.

Sasuke's head sinks lower.

"Oh, Sasuke..." Naruto sighs sadly as he wraps his arms carefully around his friend. "I'm sorry... I know how it feels..."

"Do you cry every night and pine for that person? Do you dream of that person? Do you see them all of the time and know that they'll never love you like you love them? Does it hurt you just to see them? Does it feel like it rips your heart in two when they talk about other people they are interested in? Do you hurt when you're with them and hurt when they're gone? Do you inflict physical pain on yourself because you can't handle the emotional pain? You think you'll die everyday. And you even start to think about ending it all because you know you'll never truly be happy. You just want that person to be happy. But deep down, it really kills you because what makes them happy makes you extremely sad. But still you act like nothing is wrong and go on with life in front of that person and everybody else. Even though when you are alone, you turn into a monster. Going into fits of rage and complete utter despair. " Sasuke says from the bottom of his heart. He begins to cry again and his shoulders jerk from the sobs.

Naruto stares at Sasuke while his heart crumbles.

"Sasuke... I'm so sorry..." Naruto says sadly and depressed. He hugs Sasuke tightly and begins to cry along with his closest friend.

Naruto hears a hissing noise and raises his head up.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto asks as his tear-filled orbs widen.

Sasuke's hair has began to turn silver-blue. His skin is turning burnt gray and his hand-like wings begin to grow from between his bare shoulder blades.

Naruto releases Sasuke from the hug and stands up off of his bed.

"Your curse mark form..." Naruto gasps as he wipes his eyes on his jacket sleeve.

Sasuke raises his head up and looks at Naruto.

Fresh, hot, salty tears stream relentlessly from Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke... Your eyes. They're not Sharingan..." Naruto mutters as he gazes upon his demonic-looking friend.

"No. Sharingan only appears in this form when I am enraged. Not when I am in sadness." Sasuke explains in a scratchy, crackly voice despite the water rolling hastily down his dark cheeks.

Sasuke turns his body towards the side of the bed, pushing the bed covers off of him, and stands up on the floor. He's wearing nothing but shorts.

As soon as Sasuke is on his own two feet, Naruto lunges forward and envelopes his winged team mate in his arms.

"I'm sorry you've been suffering through this pain, Sasuke... I've been suffering, too, but... not as bad..." Naruto explains through tears.

Sasuke wraps his arms slowly around Naruto to return the hug.

"I think I know why I haven't suffered as much, Sasuke." Naruto says as he lifts his head up to face Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at Naruto with one of the most distressed, saddest expressions ever been created. Sasuke's fangs hang sadly out from under his blue-colored lips in a frown.

"It's because I had a flicker of hope that I could hang onto. You've never really grasped the intentions of having hope, have you? Once you see a smidgeon of something that could possibly be there, you think it's one hundred percent certain. I try to avoid thinking like that because it makes me even sadder. Have hope, Sasuke. It's a lifesaver." Naruto explains to the raven Uchiha.

Sasuke just looks at Naruto and continues to cry.

"... But I'm certain. They don't love me... How could anyone love a monster like me? I killed my own brother to find out later that everything he ever did was to protect me. I ran away and abandoned my home and everyone in it. I've done so many horrible things, Naruto... No one will ever love me again... Not with my past and my demonic curse. I mean, look at me! I'm a freaking monster!" Sasuke exclaims loudly, almost a yell. He jerks away from Naruto and steps back.

Sasuke points at himself and grits his teeth as the tears continue to stream down his face to fall on his chest.

"I don't know why you're even still here, dobe. I'm a monster that kills and wounds. You need to run while you still can..." Sasuke says as he lowers his hand and jerks his head to one side, his long hair blocking his face from Naruto's view.

"Sasuke..." Naruto says through gritted teeth.

Naruto begins to glow orange as a bubbly, fox-shaped aura enshrouds him. The ears and two tails develop, leaving Naruto inside with his eyes changing color from dull blue to vibrant red. His round pupils turn into slits. Naruto's teeth begin to grow longer until he has huge, sharp fangs that hang out if his mouth.

"I won't let you call yourself a monster any longer, Sasuke!" Naruto screams as he steps closer to Sasuke.

"I'm here because I care about you! And nothing will ever change that! I won't run from you, I won't hide from you, I won't hurt you! And I won't let you hurt yourself any more! I'll stay by your side forever and protect you! ...Because I love you!" Naruto confesses with a crimson blush as he lunges forward into Sasuke.

Naruto's lips make contact with Sasuke's as he wraps his fox-chakra-engulfed arms around the raven.

Sasuke's eyes enlarge tenfold as soon as their lips connect and a bright carmine blush spreads across his dark face.

Sasuke's stressful tension is released and he softens into the kiss, closing his onyx eyes and pulling his arms up to wrap around Naruto. Sasuke immediately ceases crying.

After seconds of passionate kissing, the two break apart, panting.

"I-I love you, Sasuke... More than you know..." Naruto says as he rests his forehead on Sasuke's.

"I-I love you, too, Naruto... So much..." Sasuke confesses for the first time as he squeezes Naruto tighter to him.

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's forms begin to dissipate as they stand hugging in pure bliss.

"Will you accept me, Naruto? As who I am? Even though I'm a man and I've wronged in the past..." Sasuke asks as he looks into Naruto's sapphire pools.

"Of course, teme. I fell in love with everything about you. Including your past." Naruto says with a smile and pecks Sasuke sweetly on the lips.

Sasuke blushes intensely and smiles so big his face hurts from the muscles pulling.

"Oh, I love you, Naruto..." Sasuke squeaks out as he kisses Naruto unexpectedly.

Naruto mumbles into Sasuke's lips something inaudible.

They break apart and Naruto repeats it.

"I love you, too, teme!"

Sasuke smirks.

"As I thought, usuratonkachi."

Sasuke picks up Naruto and turns around to face the twin-sized bed.

He steps up to the bed and gently lays Naruto down on it.

"W-what are you doing, Sas?" Naruto questions with a blush as he looks up at Sasuke.

"Just pleasuring my dobe, now that I can. That okay with you, Naru-chan?" Sasuke purrs seductively as he crawls over Naruto.

Naruto blushes another shade and nods slightly.

Sasuke looks down at what is now his property. He has waited so long for this and now that it's happened, he can't entirely believe it.

Sasuke scans the body underneath him with his eyes.

"...Hmm... Those have to go..." Sasuke speaks aloud.

"W-what has to go, teme?" Naruto asks.

"Your clothes. Starting with that jacket." Sasuke announces as he grabs and unzips the silver zipper on the front of Naruto's black and orange jacket.

Naruto pulls it off after Sasuke unzips it and tosses it in the floor beside the bed.

"Now the rest." Sasuke says slyly as he raises up to sit on Naruto's crotch.

"S-Sasuke...!" Naruto groans as blood rushes to his cheeks but also to a different region.

"What is it, dobe? Is someone... 'excited'?" Sasuke teases as he rocks back and forth on top of Naruto.

"Aah! S-Sasuke!" Naruto moans as his back arches up.

"Oh? Is someone sensitive to every little touch?" Sasuke coos as he grinds downward on Naruto, rubbing their concealed bulges together.

"Nnn...! S-Sas!" Naruto exclaims as his head flails side to side and his heartbeat fastens.

"Hold on, Naruto. We haven't even begun yet. Just wait..." Sasuke says as he pulls Naruto's mesh undershirt up to his neck.

Sasuke slides it up and over Naruto's head and arms and throws it aside.

Sasuke leans down on Naruto and kisses him passionately.

Naruto "mmms" into the kiss, using his tongue to poke and prod at Sasuke's lips to ask for entrance.

Sasuke's mouth opens and he intercepts Naruto's tongue with his, letting them wrestle for dominance.

Sasuke wins, claiming his position as seme and exploring every space of Naruto's mouth. The teme's tongue even plays over the dobe's cute little fangs, just to tease him a little bit.

After playing around with their mouths, they separate and gasp for breath.

"I-I'm so happy, Sasuke..." Naruto says with his bright blue eyes shining.

"I'm finally happy, too, Naruto. I d-didn't think this would ever happen... You liking me like this..." Sasuke confesses and half-smiles at his uke beneath him.

"I-I honestly didn't think you'd like me either..." Naruto admitted with a blush.

"You know better than that now." Sasuke admits with a small crook-up if his mouth.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto murmurs.

Sasuke smirks again and leans down to kiss on Naruto's neck and suck on his collarbone.

"Mmm... Sas... I-I'm gonna have a hickey.." Naruto mutters in pleasure.

Sasuke removes his mouth from Naruto and looks up at him.

"That's the point. I'm marking you so no one will try to take you from me. Which, no one better even try it unless they want a Chidori to the chest. I've went through too much to get you." Sasuke states and lays his lips down to Naruto's chest to kiss him sweetly.

Naruto's cheeks flush from the act of love and he smiles wide.

Sasuke lowers his mouth to one of Naruto's nipples and begins to suck on it. Grazing it with his teeth and pulling on it, almost playfully.

"Sss!" Naruto hisses.

After playing with the pink nub for a minute, Sasuke moves to the other and begins the same thing.

Naruto continues to mewl as his new lover takes over his pure body.

After playing around with Naruto's chest, Sasuke speaks.

"You really are a pure, untouched kid, aren't you?" Sasuke asks with a sly look.

"I'm not a 'kid', dattebayo!" Naruto shrieks with a red face.

"You're virgin like one." Sasuke states.

"Yeah... B-but so are you!" Naruto proclaims.

Now it's Sasuke's turn to blush.

"W-well, y-yes..." Sasuke says quietly.

"Then it's both of ours first time." Naruto smiles.

Sasuke nods.

"See? We're both nervous, right? I am..." Naruto confirms.

"A little bit... I just don't want to hurt you, dobe." Sasuke says slowly.

"You won't, teme." Naruto reassures with a smile.

After a few more sweet kisses being exchanged, the two begin to undress even more until they are both nude.

One thing leads to another and Naruto and Sasuke make slow, passionate, yet loud, love for the first time.

"I-I love you... S-Sasuke..." Naruto pants through deep breaths as he clings to his sticky seme, still feeling the aftermath of their recent activities.

"I-I love you, t-too, Naruto..." Sasuke moans out as he exits Naruto and rolls to the side, off of his uke.

Naruto slowly snuggles up to Sasuke's side and smiles with his eyes closed, inhaling the lovely musky scent of his lover.

Sasuke opens an eye and peeks at Naruto.

Sasuke smiles down at his dobe and puts a protective arm around Naruto, kissing the top of his blonde head.

The two fall asleep, cuddled together. Both finally experiencing true bliss, happiness, love, satisfaction, and acceptance.


End file.
